Imperial Legions
The Imperial Legions are the military units directly under the command of the Emperor, although in his absence, either the Emerald Champion or Shogun may serve as their leader.Per Shawn Carman These members and commanders of these legions are drawn from all of Rokugan. History During the Hantei dynasty, there were fifty Imperial Legions. Ten of these were the Emerald Legions directly under the Emerald Champion's command. When Toturi I took office, the Imperial Legions had become unmanageable. Out of 400 legions on paper, none of them had more than 5,000 men and only 50 were useable, so Toturi reorganized them.Emerald Empire, p. 217 Structure The Imperial Legions operated as ten separate armies rather than proper "legions". Each consisted of at least 10,000 bushi, with the possibility to summon another 10,000 in a crisis. Only the Lion and Unicorn Clans had the ability to muster comparable forces with ease.Emerald Empire, 218. The composition and style of the different Legions varied greatly depending on the styles of their commanders. First Legion The First Legion was the first among equals of the Imperial Legions, as was shown by Kitsu Dejiko's "promotion" from the Seventh Legion Commander to First Legion Commander. It has had many prestigious commanders, among them the daughter of an Emperor and a future Scorpion Clan Champion. It had no specialization per se and was the most flexible of the legions. *Current Commander: Toturi Shigekawa. *Past Commanders: Toturi Tsudao, Toturi Miyako, Bayushi Paneki, Kitsu Dejiko. Second Legion The Second Legion's style favored infantry and archery over cavalry and shugenja. While in Kaeru Toshi during the War of the Rich Frog, the Legion's commander Ikoma Hosaku failed to push back the Unicorn forces and was order to commit seppuku by Matsu Nimuro. His successor Doji Jotaro was successful at rebuilding the Legion back to its former strength. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Ikoma Hosaku, Doji Jotaro. Third Legion The Third Legion's style focused on iaijutsu and the quick elimination of enemy leaders. *Current Commander: Kakita Totani. *Past Commanders: Unknown. Fourth Legion The Fourth Legion had a fearsome and ruthless reputation. Many members of it were dishonored or failed samurai who acted as extensions of their commanders will. *Current Commander: Akodo Areru. *Past Commanders: Hida Tonoji. Service The Fourth Legion saw extensive combat at the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Their fate following the defense of the Northern Towers of Flame is unknown. Fifth Legion The Fifth Legion's focus was on shugenja. It acted as shugenja support for the rest of the Legions as a whole. *Current Commander: Agasha Tomioko. *Past Commanders: Unknown. Sixth Legion The Sixth Legion specialized in scouts, and was often garrisoned near the Imperial Capital Toshi Ranbo. *Current Commander: Tsuruchi Etsui. *Past Commanders: Shosuro Naname. Seventh Legion The Seventh Legion's style resembled that of the Matsu family's approach to war, something that was instilled in it by Kitsu Dejiko and maintained by her successor Toturi Shigekawa. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Kitsu Dejiko, Toturi Shigekawa. Eighth Legion The Eighth Legion's focus leaned more towards cavalry and shugenja, modeled after the Baraunghar by Commander Horiuchi Nobane. Following his retirement to focus on his duties with the Unicorn Clan, the Eighth Legion came under the command of Akodo Sarasa. Sarasa was killed during the War of Dark Fire during the defense of Shiro Morito, and was succeeded by Yoritomo Omura.The War of Dark Fire, Part 4 *Current Commander: Yoritomo Omura. *Past Commanders: Horiuchi Nobane, Akodo Sarasa. Service The Eighth Legion participated in the Battle of Shiro Morito in 1170, successfully defending the castle. Ninth Legion The Ninth Legion was more or less a naval force since the reign of Toturi I. *Current Commander: Yoritomo Egumi. *Past Commanders: Unknown. Service The Ninth Legion were led by Egumi against bloodspeakers during the Blood Hunt in 1166. The Legion also fought at both the Temple of Osano-Wo and the village of Kudo.Blood Hunt, Region 12 Tenth Legion The Tenth Legion's basic structure was unaltered but the style focused more on unarmed combat. *Current Commander: Mirumoto Ishino. *Past Commanders: Hitomi Suguhara. References Category:Armies of Rokugan Category:Law and Government Category:Military Units Category:Articles with Pictures